


ukochany profesor

by Vodka20 (Cirilla9)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dialogue, Humor, M/M, Multi, Parody, dużo przekleństw, dużo rozmów o seksie, harry ofiarą losu, incorrect movie quotes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Vodka20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parodia Księcia Półkrwi, czyli co słyszę zamiast oryginalnych dialogów bohaterów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ukochany profesor

**Author's Note:**

> oto czym kończy się czytanie zbyt dużej ilości fanfików  
> wszędzie seks, seks i jeszcze raz seks
> 
> a także dużo humoru  
> w najbardziej nieodpowiednich momentach
> 
> Czytajcie na własne ryzyko

LONDYŃSKI PERON

Harry i Albus stoją obok siebie

<wychodzi dziewczyna Harrego>

Albus: daj mi rękę, Harry

Harry: O.o

Albus: rób, co mówię!

 

 

PRZED DOMEM SLUGHORNA

\- Przykro mi, że popsułem ci plany na dzisiejszy wieczór, ta dziewczyna naprawdę była ładna (mission accomplished, hyhyhy)

\- Nic się nie stało, spotkam się z nią jutro.

\- (!!!) nie puszczę cię!

\- ??

\- śmierciożercy i te sprawy...

 

 

NORA

Hermiona, Ron i Harry przypalają "Proroka Codziennego".

Hermiona, taktownie: no wiesz... Dumbledore jest już stary

Harry, oburzony: bzdury! Penisa ma jeszcze sprawnego, przekonałem się o tym na własnej skórze

 

 

STÓŁ GRYFONÓW

Wszyscy już są, wchodzi zakrwawiony Harry.

Hermiona: jest cały we krwi

Ginny: ja pierdole co mu się znowu przydarzyło, zawsze mu się coś dzieje

 

 

 

GABINET DUMBLEDORA

\- a po lekcjach? Znalazłeś sobie jakieś... zajęcie? (oh proszę nie, oby mi się tylko zdawało)

\- że co?

-no ten... Zauważyłem że dużo czasu spędzasz z Hermioną (:/ kurwa zabiję sukę, jeśli to prawda, o albo wyrzucę ją ze szkoły, to będzie bardziej boleć taką kujonkę)

\- co?! Oh nie, nie skąd, skąd to panu przyszło do głowy, nie (omg pomyśli, że go zdradzam! Co robić?!)

 

 

 

BOISKO QUIDDITCHA

Harry: Chciałbym podnieść was na duchu przed meczami...

Wszyscy rozmawiają, nikt go nie słucha

Ginny z tyłu <facepalm> (kurwa jak zwykle nawet z dzieciakami sobie nie radzi, ale jebać to, podoba mi się, chce go pieprzyć): zamknąć się!

Wszyscy się zamykają

Harry: ..yh no tak, więc jak mówiłem..to że w tamtym roku mieliśmy dobre wyniki, to nie znaczy, że w tym też tak będzie!

Wszyscy: O.o :/

Harry (co jest kurwa, miały być wiwaty)

 

 

 

HOGSMEADE

Slughorn: Harry, chciałbym cię zaprosić do siebie wieczorem, wpadniesz?

Ron (co za pedofil, Harry zaraz go zjedzie)

Harry: tak, jasne, oczywiście, kiedy mam przyjść?

Ron, po wyjściu Slughorna: Harry, co to kurwa było? Pojebało cię?

Harry: <wzruszając ramionami> Dumbledore mi kazał, przecież wiesz, że dla niego zrobię wszystko.

 

 

 

GABINET DUMBLEDORA

Dumbledore i Harry stoją przy myślodsiewni

Dumbledore: teraz proszę, abyś wydobył od niego to wspomnienie, nieważne jak. Inaczej koniec z nami. Jeśli zawiedziesz, rzucę cię.

 

 

 

SKRZYDŁO SZPITALNE

Ron ranny na łóżku, wokół wianuszek gapiów

Lavender: to ja jestem jego dziewczyną!

Hermiona: ale to ja się z nim pieprz... przyjaźnię!

 

 

 

KORYTARZ

Slughorn widząc Harry'ego, od razu zawraca

Ron: <jedna z jego genialnych minek> więc jesteś kiepski w łóżku

 

 

 

BŁONIA HOGWARTU

Harry: idę do Hagrida

Slughorn, zazdrosny: ale Haaary...

Harry: cooo

Slughorn: ...ściemnia się, nalegam żebyś poszedł ze mną

 

 

 

U HAGRIDA

Hagrid śpi po skończonej ~~orgii~~ popijawie

Slughorn <podając Harry'emu wspomnienie o Tomie>: Proszę, nie myśl o mnie źle, jak to zobaczysz. Nie masz pojęcia, jaki on wtedy był. Nikt inny z mojej kolekcji nie był aż tak przystojny i nikt tak dobrze nie robił loda

 

 

 

WSPOMNIENIE SLUGHORNA

Slughorn: Powiedziałem ci, jak zrobić horkruksa, a w zamian ty nie mów o tym, że się pieprzymy

Tom <fałszywy uśmieszek>: oczywiście, to będzie nasz sekret

 

 

 

WIEŻA ASTRONOMICZNA

Dumbledore <miziając Harry'ego po policzku>: powinieneś się już golić, Harry

...

-ech, wybacz, to stare wspomnienie

\- *.* dla mnie pan się nie starzeje

\- mówiłem o wspomnieniu, ale dziękuję za komplement

...

-chwyć mnie za rękę

-myślałem, że z Hogwartu nie można się deportować

-bo nie można, po prostu chcę cię potrzymać za rękę

<stoją na wieży, trzymając się za rączki>

-a teraz..(hyhy) rób wszystko, co ci każę, bez zadawania pytań, bez sprzeciwiania się

-oczywiście, zawsze jestem z panem, profesorze

 

 

 

 

POD WIEŻĄ ASTRONOMICZNĄ

Nieżywy Dumbledore, Harry klęczy przy nim i głaszcze go po twarzy

potem kładzie rękę na klacie i bawi się brodą, którą tak często myział podczas seksu

 

 

 

GABINET MCGONAGALL

McGonagall: Harry, w zaistniałych okolicznościach... gdybyś odczuwał potrzebę porozmawiania z kimś...

<Harry wychodzi>

McGonagall: naprawdę dużo dla niego znaczyłeś, Potter

<Harry zatrzymuje się>

McGonagall: może nie każdy wskakiwał mu do łóżka tak szybko i chętnie jak ty, ale nie myśl sobie, że ty jedyny go kochałeś

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ledżend:
> 
> < >-akcja  
> () - myśli


End file.
